Diosa Arc: The Kurosakis Strike Back!
Battle Plan Ahatake was groaning. Even though it had been two days since their last battle, he was still aching all over, though the minor cuts he had received had healed, the larger wounds merely disinfected and bandaged. Megami, Rukia, and the Major had gotten similar first-aid. He sighed. Today was the day they were going to plan their counterattack on the Arrancar. The ones who were able to move quite easily were the ones speaking about it. Ginji was among them - he was a leader, after all. "All right." He spoke calmly, his arms folded across his chest, and his gaze stern. "I want an overview of our enemies and their abilities so far, just to keep everyone's memory in check. If anything, we want every advantage possible in this." "Alita practically told us her abilities." Daiyaku said, coughing for a moment. "Her abilities lie in the creation and manipulation of water and lightning. All attacks based on these elements are useless against her. Her Cero is also not something to be underestimated." "And this blue-haired male Arrancar. What about him?" "Completely brute force." Midoriko spoke up. "His Cero is powerful, and he uses darts, but has no special abilities aside from those." "And then there's the white-haired woman....." Ginji finished, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Clearly, she's the leader in the way she carries herself. At the very least, she's some sort of commander for their forces. Whether or not there's another leader, we have yet to see....but has she revealed her abilities?" "Aside from the fact that she could keep them both silent, no." Daiyaku replied sadly. "All right, then. For Alita, it's all a matter of avoiding the use of attacks that have those elements with them. As for Grimmjow, it's all a matter of weakening all of that brute force he has. You all have your ways of utilizing those weaknesses, so it's best if we all fought in our element." "You make it sound easy." Daiyaku replied. "Nearly my entire arsenal is lightning." Ginji smiled wryly. "Then you won't be fighing Alita, eh?" "Oh no I'm definitely fighting her." Daiyaku said quickly. "Lighting-based techniques aren't stopping me from doing that." "This isn't a game here, boy." Ginji reprimanded. "In order for this attack to work, everything has to be at maximum efficiency. Therefore, you'll be needed where you'll be needed, and that's not where Alita is." Daiyaku looked over at him. "I'm fighting who I choose Ginji. You're not going to stop me." A small chuckle came from the door as Ahatake walked in. "He getting on your nerves as well?" "Just starting to." Ginji's lip curled slightly in annoyance, and he raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Fine. I see where I stand. What's the point of making a plan if you people aren't going to follow it?" He said irritably. "Let's hear your idea, shall we?" If Daiyaku wanted to divert away from his own strategy, then perhaps he already had his own. "I have no idea." Daiyaku replied. "When I fought Alita, I realized she and I are about even, so long as I use the Ōnaminagare at the third level. I figure it'd be better to let me--" "No idea." Ginji promptly interrupted him, fixing him with a glare. "And yet, you're wanting to go your own way. I think we all want this to go smoothly as possible, and that's not going to work if everyone does whatever they wish!" "If I can't fight the opponent I want, my heart won't be in it." Daiyaku replied airily. "What if I happen to let my "designated" opponent get away? Wouldn't that mess things up even more than me doing what I want?" This caused Ginji's lip to curl even more, head tilted to the side slightly. "Oh.... really?" He asked, what seemed like a smug tone in his voice. Slowly, he allowed himself to step towards the boy. "You know, I had that exact same feeling when I was a recruit. If I encountered a situation in which there was seemingly no solution, I wouldn't be able to find the spirit to find it. But overtime, I began to learn that maybe some things are just not what you want in life. Get over yourself, Itonami. If you can only bring yourself to fight one of your enemy, then you're just as pitiful as those Arrancar pawns." Daiyaku hissed, but Ahatake put a hand on his shoulder. "For the moment, let's do as the Major suggests." He knew if these two argued, no one would win, and he wanted to get back on the front lines as quickly as possible. "Ginji, would you like me to tell you the powers of the enemy Rukia and I faced?" Ginji refolded his arms across his chest, the smug look fading. "Information about every enemy is essential. Go ahead and enlighten us." "Aaroniero Arruruerie was the former Novena Espada. Aside from standard Arrancar powers, he has the powers of a Shinigami. His Zanpakutō, Nejibana, uses powerful water-based abilities. His real Zanpakutō however, is Glotoneria, which allows him to devour beings and absorb their powers." However, it wasn't Ahatake who had gotten to say this. Rukia was standing in doorway, a grim look on her face. She had explained it all. "A Number 9 cannibal." Ginji summarized, nodding his head. "Are there any conditions that he releases this real Zanpakutō under?" "Only when he wants to destroy you completely. During our first encounter, he stated that he's absorbed an approximate number of 33,650 beings, mainly Hollows. It's been centuries since then, so his powers have most likely grown. When released, he can use every power he's ever absorbed." "So we need a force to counter 33,650+ souls...." Ginji muttered, a little bit of irritability in his voice. "Terrific. Anyone happen to have that sort of power on their hands?" "If it's not a problem with you Ginji, I'd like to team up with Rukia again and take on Aaroniero." Ahatake suggested lightly. "With his power, two is better than one. I have power enough to take him, and, on top of knowing what makes Aaroniero tick, Rukia's not too shabby." This caused Ginji to look up at the sky for a moment, thinking about what he had just said. Daiyaku acted more like a reckless man who based his actions on desire and emotions. With him, there was little fore planning in his mind which was concerned with only the present and not the future. However, Rukia was a different story. She thought tactically in her battles and fought with skill, as well as a Lieutenant should. At least... a former Lieutenant. "All right. It's your call on that." He relented. "Then I'll fight Alita." The former male Lieutenant's voice spoke up, his figure appearing right beside Rukia. He leaned his arm against the doorway. "I think it'd be best for me to fight her alone. Chance is, we're going to need all the fighters we get against Diosa. If she's the leader, she's going to be exceptionally strong." He supplied, placing a hand onto his chest for emphasis. "Her spiritual energy was enough to cause some collateral damage, mental or otherwise. Since Ahatake's going to be busy with Aaroniero, I'm pretty much one of the two choices here." Daiyaku sighed. "Then who am I being saddled with?" "Diosa." Ginji answered. "Fine. Then who are you taking on? We still have two more opponents." "I won't be on the ground this time." The Major snapped out of his thoughtful look. "I'll be providing support from the air using one of the experiments the military's been conjuring up. Trying to adapt to modern technology similar to the Living Realm has been a climb upward, and that's evolving to the methods of transportation we're using." "Scared to fight I see." Daiyaku muttered. "Itonami. Stow it." Ginji growled. "Unlike you, a mercenary-like man who only fights for his own accord, I have my duties and responsibilities to take care of. There are forces higher than me that gave the order for my position, so I suggest you think before you speak!" "Would anyone mind if I take on Grimmjow?" Midoriko asked. She had been there the whole time, with Kibō, but she hadn't said much of anything. Kibou chose that moment in order to speak up, grinning widely. "Allow me to fight by your side again, Mido." He offered, leaning back on the couch he was sitting in. "I've got a bit of a score I'd like to settle with that blue-haired punk, too!" "Of course Kibō." Midoriko replied cheerily. "Murdering him wouldn't feel right without you." "I'll take whatever opponent is left." Miharu volunteered. "Oh.... that's right." Ginji said, scowling a little. "Dordonii.... I completely forgot about him." "I'll take 'im!" Kyashi immediately volunteered, raising her hand. "Might as well test out my solo skills, too. I've gotten a bit rusty over the years...." She gave an apologetic look to Ryuka, almost laughing when she saw the slightly shocked and hurt look on his face. "Sorry, honey. But sparring matches with you just doesn't cut it anymore." This earned a light chuckle from him, expressing no hard feelings. "Not fair Kyashi-san! I just volunteered for that one!" Miharu said huffily. Kyashi stuck out her tongue. "Too bad, my dearest pupil." "How about we tag team him?" Miharu suggested. "A team battle would be fun, wouldn't it?" The blonde tilted her head to the side to look over at the girl. "Well.... it'd feel nice to have a companion to watch my back...." She admitted. "All right. We'll take him together." "Thanks!" Miharu said, grinning. "And that leaves Diosa for myself and who?" Daiyaku spoke up. Unless they wanted him to take her on by himself, which he had no qualms against, he was expecting partners. "Uh..." Apparently, no one had thought of that. Fortunately, one last voice spoke up. "I'll help you, Daiyaku-san." Megami said, giving off a mirthful smile. "Or did you forget about little old me already?" Daiyaku looked over. "Oh, right Megami-san. It'll be a pleasure to battle with you." "So, that's it for who's going to fight who!" Ginji summarized, giving a jerking nod. "Now, when we get there, we're going to have to decide on the method of infiltration. The last time we went into their base unprepared, we ended up falling right into a trap that nearly got us killed and successfully separated from one another. I don't think any of us want that happening again." Daiyaku chuckled, but said nothing. "Alright. Then why don't you lead this infiltration." Miharu suggested. Ginji nodded. "As usual, I'll be providing support from the air, so I'll have a much broader view of what's up ahead." He agreed to the suggestion. "Only question now is when do we leave." Midoriko asked. It was clear she was ready. "Whenever everyone is completely sure they're one hundred percent." "I'm ready." echoed in monotone around the room. ....oh, how ridiculous these Kurosaki were. Why did he have to be assigned with such people? What possible use did the king see out of them? If anything, they only served as pure muscle power! It was just as if he was relying on the power of mercenaries in order to do a soldier's job! He closed and eyes and walked off, his arms folded across his chest. "Then you get the headstart until I can prepare myself and a squad to accompany you." He said with an air of finality, grabbing the knob and opening the door. "Good luck.... by god, you will need it." Ahatake clicked his fingers, a garganta ripping open right in the living room. "Should I leave the Garganta for you and your troops after my family passes through into Hueco Mundo?" Ahatake asked Ginji. "No need." The Major replied smoothly, stepping through the door. "We have our ways of entering Hueco Mundo. We wouldn't be very effective if we were stuck in one spot, now would we?" With that, he shut the door behind him, leaving the Kurosaki (and Injiki) family to their business. "Well then." Ahatake cleared his throat. "Shall we pull out?" ".....uhm.... Ahatake..... why else do you think we all said "I'm ready"?" Ryūka asked skeptically, raising his eyebrow. Unless there was some other crisis they were concerned with, it was a ridiculous question to ask. There were no words needed to step through the portal and get on with the fight. Wasn't everyone prepared? "Alright." Ahatake said, stepping into the Garganta and forming the now familiar ominous platform under him. He began to walk ahead, forming the road for the rest of them. He was soon follow by Megami, Miharu, and Daiyaku. Midoriko tagged along last, Kibō and his parents not far behind. ---- SNAP! Was the sound that could be heared echoing as a bone was snapped back into place. The blue-haired Arrancar's whose arm was being mended hissed. A bald Arrancar who was mending the arm seemed to enjoy the pain it was giving him. "I should've known this would happen, whatnot with a hot-blooded brat like you." Shikaku murmured, eyes concentrated on the wound as he worked. "Maybe this was Kami's own way of delivering the punishment of disobeying our orders the first time." After the bone was set, he began to wrap bandages around it. It would have to be thickened to a point of where it would be set in a cast so that it would heal properly. He was tempted to just let it set incorrectly and disallow Grimmjow the use of his arm, but he knew that he would just be hindering Diosa's need for him. Grimmjow snorted. "There's no such thing as Kami. Going senile, geezer?" He was itching to blast the man into Kingdom Come with a Cero, but Diosa was already in a bad mood over their recent failure, something which could be seen as attempted betrayal was not an option. This time, Shikaku remained silent, having to bend the arm again in order to set it in the cast position. Grabbing more bandages, he fixed them in a sling to make Grimmjow's arm stay where it was: an effective cast. "I'm only thirty, you fool. Do not lump me in the same category as an elder just yet....or better yet, don't do so at all." Diosa walked in, chuckling. "It's actually hard not to, considering how old you act." She had actually changed into a different outfit. While still maintaining an inverted Shinigami uniform, it was much less revealing, showing no cleavage whatsoever, and the only skin being shown aside from her neck and face was her hands and arms. "Shikaku, if you're close to done, I've something to tell you." "Actually...." Shikaku said, releasing Grimmjow's arm and standing from his sitting position. "I'm already finished." His eyes couldn't help but look her over for a moment, particularly the newfound clothing that she was wearing. "And I am glad to see you've learned to retain your modesty!" He added, with a bit of mirth. Diosa chuckled. "It's better than your nagging, is it not?" She motioned for him to follow her. "I have rather unfortunate news. This next strike on the Kurosaki's is going to have to succeed at all costs. He is rather displeased." "I am not surprised." Shikaku answered, folding his hands behind his back. "These recent lapses in the team's assault missions are getting to be quite disappointing. In the worst case scenario, we may have to step in and quell their numbers." "I can feel them coming here." Diosa murmured. "We're going to have to ambush them I'm sure, unless you have ideas. I'm open to any." "I'm afraid this is where we have to resort to desperate measures." Shikaku admitted, closing his eyes. "My suggestion would be to use the temple around us as a barricade to finish them off easily. Certain parts of the structure has to be weakened, then set up so that they will collapse completely when an enemy is unfortunate to trap themselves in. Then, they'll be easy pickings. This will weaken them in the chance they get to their respective opponents, as they will be forced to expel energy in order to free themselves from the traps." Diosa thought about it. "Alright. They're nearing us. May I leave you to it then? He needs me back up there it seems." "For what?" "I have no idea." Diosa replied, sighing. "It's just best to listen to him. I kind of enjoy living." "Then let me say this here." Abruptly, Shikaku turned on his heel, one of his hands reaching out and capturing the back of Diosa's head. He brought her face closer to his, making her look him in the eye. The gesture wasn't one of roughness, but the concern could be felt. "Please...." His voice was soft, and he spoke in the manner a father would to a daughter. "Be careful. Even I do not know where the full limitations of his mind lie. He is the type of man that can seem one way, to carry out our cause.... and the next moment, he can turn on you as naturally as a bird turns in flight. Do you understand me? Do not. trust. Takahashi." Diosa breathed in slowly for a moment. THis sudden warning was giving her a chill. But she knew what he was getting at. "I know Shikaku." She said simply. "I know." And with that, she vanished with a Sonído, leaving the elder man to lay his "traps". Shikaku's eyes stared at where she stood for a moment, unsure of what to do. Then, he sighed heavily, turning slowly around and beginning to walk away. It was time to prepare. ---- "We're getting real close!" Ahatake called out. The team had broken into a run, and were nearing the exit of the Garganta. He jumped bursting through the blackness, landing right into the palace, the others landing neatly or not so neatly beside him. "Everyone alright?" Ahatake asked, not really paying attention. "Fine as rain!" Megami confirmed, dusting herself off after she had landed on her own two feet. "Fine so far...." muttered Ryuka. "Yeah, we're doing great!" piped up Kyashi. "Whatever...." The muffled voice came from Kibō, who had been one of the unfortunate ones to land not so gracefully on the sands. He had fallen straight onto his face, which was now buried in the dunes. Midoriko and Miharu laughed, the older Kurosaki sister pulling her fiancé out of the sand. "How ya feelin' Kibō-kun?" "Somewhat humiliated....." The boy said in return, rubbing his face. "But otherwise, I'm fine." Midoriko laughed again. "You'll be fine." She said, licking the last of the remaining sand off his face and helping him up. "Wierd..." Ahatake murmured, disregarding what his daughter had done. "We seem to be in the exact same spot that we entered from the last time. He was right. They were standing in the exact "entrance" Rukia had created when they last infiltrated. "H-hey!" As soon as Midoriko's tongue came into contact with his face, Kibō immediately (but lightly) shoved her away. "C'mon, I know you love me, but now's not the time for that!" He protested, a bit wierded out by the girl's move. She could've just helped him dust the dirt off! What the hell was she thinking?! Midoriko chuckled. "Focus you two!" Ahatake snapped, not turning to pay attention to them. "This is not the part of the castle I was aiming for. I'm not sure how, but the Garganta's "course" was tampered with." Kibō rolled his eyes, not fazed by the rather attitude-ish tone that Ahatake had given to them. "Well, tell your daughter to keep her tongue away from me next time, all right?" He fired back, his own voice showing that he truly wasn't paying attention to the situation at hand. Ryūka shook his head slowly in a manner of his disapproval before deciding to allow himself to speak up to Ahatake. The former Lieutenant folded his arms across his chest. "Clearly, they're trying to lead us off. No one would be stupid enough to take us right to them, especially with an outside force helping us out." "True." Ahatake agreed, taking a step into the palace. He looked around. He knew that if they proceeded ahead as they had before, they would most likely reach the same "chambers". Rukia appeared next to Ahatake. "I know what you're thinking. It's best to head in a different direction than before." "Yeah. I wouldn't fancy falling into the same trap as last time." "I hate to tell you that they have more traps than just trap holes." Rukia said, sighing. "More?" "Yes. Among them are spiked chasms, rolling boulders, and occasional "guards". However, those were only implemented when Aizen was in charge. It could be different now." Kyashi raised an eyebrow. "Different? Who gives a crap?" She asked, throwing her hands up into the air. "The big and bad Aizen had to use primitive stuff in order to defend his palace? We can just plow through, and hopefully find some traces of where those three went!" "Primitive traps are the most effective. You wouldn't normally expect them in a palace housing someone like Aizen with soldiers like the Arrancar. With Diosa at the head, you never know. We might need to expect Sekkiseki." Rukia said warningly. "But if you wish to plow through, feel free. We need to send someone in as "bait" anyway." "Isn't that a bit harsh, Rukia...?" Megami asked quietly, her hand hovering slightly over her mouth. "Surely we don't need to resort to tactics such as using a human shield..." Rukia sighed. "You're right. Sorry." Ahatake chuckled. "So what do we do? Just run in and hope nothing happens?" "Keep your eyes alert...." Ryūka's former soldier experience came into play as he spoke the words. "Keep your senses sharp. Be on the lookout for weak spots in the floor, cracks in the pillars, anything that could come into play as part of an ambush. Check everything before entering each room. You don't want to get careless." "Alright makes sense." Ahatake nodded. "Anyone want to lead?" Ryūka's lip curled, and he stared in a slightly incredulous manner at Ahatake. "Well, don't volunteer at once...." He murmured, but turned away from the man and walked briskly. He reached up with one hand, tapping the mechanical radio hooked around the ear. "This is Ryūka to Sparrowhawk, do you copy? Over." "Loud and clear, Injiki." The Major's voice could be heard from the other end. Outside, the sounds of whirring blades could be heard. "I'm above the site of conflict and monitoring your progress. My sensors have detected another presence on the far east end of the temple, so keep on the look out." "Is it a friend or foe?" By this time, Ryūka had reached the first door, bracing himself against it. Idly, he wondered why he had not detected the presence before the Major had reported it. Quite odd; his senses were quite sharp, and he was pretty sure the same went for the majority of the group. "Unknown. The signature's just sitting in that spot, and I think it's been doing so ever since you've gotten here." "Solid copy, Sparrowhawk. Out." "Something wrong?" Rukia asked, looking over her back to face Ryūka. "You're damn right something's wrong...." The male muttered, pressing his hand against the door. "This whole situation, as well as the people who caused it." Applying force, he slowly shoved it open and stepped inside, sword drawn and ready. "There's a single presence up ahead, but Ginji couldn't identify it as friendly or otherwise." "Oh?" Miharu murmured. "Can't he tell if it's an Arrancar or something?" "Doesn't matter what it is...." The Injiki answered, moving forth into the room and creeping inside. "Could be something entirely different for all we know. Now keep it tight, keep your eyes alert, and keep quiet." The final words in his tone was spoken in a low but stern tone, emphasizing the seriousness of the situation. As he led, his direct family was in step behind him. Kibō was in the back, eyeing the surroundings around them. They were in a considerably wide hallway with the ceiling extremely high. Up ahead of them were several twists and turns, signifying a maze up ahead. The walls looked considerably rotten and worn-down, ready to collapse at any given moment. Some even looked like they should've collapsed already. If one looked closely, they would've seen some pillars nearly fall over, but then shift back into place. The Injiki didn't notice a thing, for the changes were far too small. Ahatake looked around. "This place needs maintenance." Rukia frowned, looking at the area. It was very run-down indeed. "I'm getting a chill from being here..." The words made Ryūka scowl slightly, his eyes darting to the corner of his sockets. "I just said to--" However, the whispering and harsh tone was immediately cut off when he saw a white, head-sized orb jut up from the ground in front of him. Normally, he would've just stared at it in an odd manner and asked his comrades what it was. However, his spiritual senses picked up something within the glowing sphere. The energy was showing instability within itself, the innards pushing against the surface it was buried in. His heart sank with realization and apprehension, as he saw several more rise up from the ground and surround the entire group. His pupils shrank, and his teeth gritted in a feral snarl to express fear and shock. He dropped to the ground on his stomach, shouting out two words. '"GET DOWN!!!"' '''BOOM!' The bombs instantly exploded, and his world was surrounded in a vision of bright light. He felt his body being riddled with shocks of unknown origin, but little to no pain. He could only hope everyone had reacted in time... Miharu was shocked at the sudden explosion, and she had not been able to get down. Luckily, Daiyaku pulled her down with him, and they, as well as the rest of the group only received the same minor effects that Ryūka had. "D-don't tell me those were voice activated?" Miharu gasped. "Who cares?!" Kibō snapped. "Let's get out of her before more of them blow the crap out of us!!" Immediately, he summoned his spiritual energy to him in order to perform a Shunpo... ...and was greeted by another tazer-like feeling across the body. "G...gaaaah!!!!" He screamed, nearly collapsing back onto the ground as he struggled to get up. "What the hell?! I can't use Flash Step!!!!" Possibly unknown to the rest of them, it was the same. The bombs had not been designed to simply disorient them, but rip away and limit their chances of escaping. That was something proving to be a lethal weakness. As the brown-haired boy looked around, he saw the entire area starting to collapse around them. ROcks and debris were falling around them, and fear was creeping into his heart. "Forget it kid, we need to get out of here! MOVE!!!" Ryūka shouted, immediately pumping himself into a run. Kyashi (who too had been startled by the blast) immediately followed after him, her breaths gasping and showing the effects of the bombs. Ahatake, while running, held up a hand at the falling rocks. It crackled red, but nothing happened. "What the.." He hissed, quickly moving to dodge a particularly large rock. "I can't use my Cero!" "That knocks that option out." Midoriko murmured to herself. She had just been thinking about Hollowfying. "Injiki?! What's going on in there?!" The alarmed voice of the Major crackled to life in Ryūka's earpiece. "Your sector's collapsing completely to the ground!!" "We fell into some kind of neutralizing trap!" The man shouted back, even as he ran through the maze of hallways. "It must've set off a chain reaction and disrupted the foundation of the building. We're trying to find the exit out of this place!!!" Before he said "Over", however, he did a double-take on Ginji's words. "And just what do you mean by ''our sector?!" "I mean exactly that! The area you're in and approaching is the only thing that's falling apart! The rest of it's staying in place!" "How the shit does that happen?!" Kibō exclaimed incredulously. "Um...would my Zanpakutō be of any use here?" Miharu asked loudly to no one in particular. "It doesn't really have any limits, so maybe it could be of use?" "Don't risk it! They knew we were coming, they probably know about--" BOOM! The ceiling in front of an exit they were reaching promptly collapsed, sealing it within dozens of rock and concrete. Immediately (and almost in a drunken manner), the Injiki family turned around and went back through another hallway. "Keep moving, GO, GO, GO!!!" Kyashi shouted urgently in order to keep the Kurosaki family up and moving. They had no problem with this, following quickly. Even without Hōhō, the group was fast enough. The only problem was with the area caving in, they were beginning to run like rats in a maze. "There has got to be ''something!"'' Miharu thought as she followed her family. "Open door up ahead!!" Ryūka shouted. "Looks like it leads right into the throne room!!! Come on!!!" As they ran the long and collapsing hallway, Ginji's voice once again came into play. "You're headed straight for that foreign signature!! Be advised that the rest of the building is starting to collapse behind you!! That's the only part remaining intact so far!!!" Ahatake looked up. He was beginning to feel the spiritual energy Ryūka had mentioned just a few minutes earlier. And it definitely felt Hollow. One foot in the door. Another explosion was triggered, this time seemingly from out of thin air. The shockwave hit their backs, disrupting their thought process and flinging them into the room. Ryūka's world blacked out as he hit the ground, but his ears managed to catch the sounds of his comrades also hitting the floor beside him. Behind him, large rocks collapsed in front of the door, sealing them from exiting back out through it. He couldn't feel a thing, his entire body numbed for some reason. He was hearing nothing but complete silence, the crumbling of the facility having been shut out. Slowly, his eyes re-opened and focused, his head slowly craning upwards. Kyashi had been blown a few feet ahead of them, being the first to rise. However, even she was having difficulty keeping on her feet. Some unknown force, the same thing that seemed to be keeping everyone else pinned down, was dragging on her, making her hunched over as she staggered towards the rest of the group. "C'mon...!!" She managed to gasp weakly. "Get up! We have to keep mo--" The next moment, his heart stopped completely. He never saw the blade that was accelerating towards her back, nor did he hear the whirr of its steel cleaving through the air. However, he did see it punch through her chest, blood covering the body completely. He saw her pupils shrink out of shock, her mouth slightly agape, and her head lower to stare at the blade with dumbfounded eyes. He saw her fall to her knees, hands gripping the cutting edges of the sword in an attempt to grasp what had happened into her mind. He felt his heart seep with several emotions - horror, grief, and anger. And he did hear a chilling voice. "Is it that time again?" The ones who had heard it before would recognize it. Shikaku. Every head turned to see a balding man in his late thirties, walking up behind the blonde woman. Midoriko was quivering with rage. Kyashi's chest had just been pierced, Kyashi was on her knees bleeding. And this man was the cause of it. Midoriko wasn't the only one. Kibō, witnessing everything take place, was looking on with stricken eyes. His fingers tightened against the ground, and his body was screaming at him to move it and attack. But for some reason, he couldn't move! What in the hell was paralyzing him against the ground?! What was this guy doing to them?! Shikaku now stood directly behind Kyashi, placing a hand on her shoulder and the other of the hilt of his thrown sword. "To have to deal with you brats again? I see no reason for Master to deem you such a threat to us if you fall for such traps over and over again...." He mused. "You should've did the smart thing and divert yourself away from the temple. But even former members of the Gotei 13 had to take such stupid measures.... you really are all children, aren't you?" "Take your shit-covered hand off my wife...." Ryūka snarled, struggling vainly to push himself up. All the meanwhile, he was staring with venom at the Arrancar. Midoriko had her hand on the hilt of her blade. The moment she could feel his guard letting down, she was going in. Ahatake eyed the Arrancar warily. For them not to have sensed this man before Ryūka pointed it out. Just how strong was he? Shikaku smiled wryly. "It's a shame it had to end like this. But, rest assured, I'll kill you all quickly. Even as we speak, this woman feels no pain because the life is slipping from her too fast. How would you prefer to die? Decapitation? A broken neck? Short and painless is the only options I go for. I don't prefer to see anyone suffer...." With one good tug, he yanked the blade out of Kyashi's chest. Her wavering eyes went blank, and she collapsed to the ground like a lifeless doll. And Midoriko snapped. The sight of Kyashi falling repeated itself in her mind's eye. She drew her blade, and launched herself towards Shikaku. Her blade gleamed as she pointed it towards him, aiming to pierce his neck. It was an attack in vain. She collapsed from the effort, and Shikaku rolled his eyes. "It's useless to try to free yourself, girl. You're in my territory.... why do you think your leader friends can't get up from their positions?" With one hand, he grasped her neck and lifted her up in the air. "It was quite an effort holding this building up, tracking your progress, and manipulating the temple's destruction so that you could come straight to me.... but, I think it was worth it in the end. For you, I believe a broken neck is in order...." He placed both hands onto the designated area. Midoriko couldn't move. She hissed. "B-bastard!" "Onē-chan!" Miharu thought, trying to get up and over there. "Dammit!" Ahatake hissed, his eyes Hollowfying as they always did when he was frustrated. It was all so hopeless. "M....Midoriko....!!!" Kibō called out weakly, trying desperately to get up. No.... this couldn't happen! First his mother, and now his lover?! This couldn't happen!! He had to do something!! But the pressure was too much!! It was driving him insane, to feel so helpless!! He felt like breaking down right then and there, to cry his eyes out as if that would remedy a thing. Of course, it would not prevent their deaths. He closed his eyes, the liquid brimming... Then the unthinkable happened. The nearest wall exploded inward, and Shikaku abruptly re-coiled away from it, his hands releasing Midoriko in the process. A spotlight was shined onto the area, more particularly on the Arrancar. "Guns, guns, guns!!!" Ginji's voice called out. Within seconds, a horrifying, mechanical whirring sound could be heard. Not soon after that, bullets began unleashing themselves onto the man in a constant downpour. Losing his concentration on the room as well as the pressure exerted on them, Shikaku was forced to flee from his spot, running deeper into the temple under the gunfire. Quickly!!!" The entire temple's collapsing, get out of there now!!!" Ahatake and the others quickly got to their feet. Running over to his daughter, Ahatake helped her up before returning to his group. As soon as he felt the pressure let up on him, Ryūka's legs immediately tore away from the group and ran towards Kyashi's body. All else had been lost from his mind - Shikaku, the group that was with him.... none of it mattered. He stopped as soon as he neared her, grasping her body and scooping her up in his arms. Then, he raced towards the exit, not needing to look back to know that everyone would be following close behind. Everyone managed to escape out into the dunes of Hueco Mundo, and Midoriko was silent, looking at the body of Kyashi. She looked at Megami. "Keibo, you're good at healing, aren't you? Can't you heal Kyashi?" Megami had remained silent throughout the situation, her past experiences as a Gotei 13 member having shut her emotions out. Now, however, she was staring at the body of Kyashi as Ryūka brought her within touching distance, his own eyes bleak and pleading. She simply grabbed one of the blonde's hands and held it to her cheek. "....it's no good. I can't feel her pulse." She spoke sadly, her own eyes grieving. "She flatlined long ago when that man had pulled the sword from her body.I'm sorry.... but there's nothing I can do." Midoriko collapsed flat on her behind, shocked. Kyashi, her mentor, was dead. Miharu wasn't able to say much of anything at this point. She had never seen someone close to her or the family die. She didn't really know what to say. Ahatake sighed. "Well...she can be brought back..." He said slowly. "But we'll have to wait until we finish here. Unless one of you wants to leave Hueco Mundo to go to the World of the Living and find my sister." "She should've died long ago when Midoriko had killed her off so many years back...." Ryūka stated dully, looking down on his dead wife. "....and I should've died long ago by your hand. It has to be like this." He shut his eyes, unable to say anymore. If he did, he would've simply started showing tears. He had to be strong for them. He had to! Kibō wasn't thinking along the same lines. He too had sat down on the ground beside Midoriko, his head buried within his arms that were resting on his knees. It was the signature "depressed" position, the complete expression of the melancholy he felt at the moment. His mother had been killed in front of his very eyes, and had been unable to avenge her. Tears were flowing freely down his eyes, his mind unable to handle the tragedy. It was a good thing that no one could see them due to his bowed head. He didn't need people laughing at him for being a man and yet crying. "This...this can't be happening..." Midoriko muttered. Her eyes were wide, and she looked rather insane. Feelings of mixed hatred and sadness were flowing through her right now. "When I find him... I'm going to rip him into pieces..." Miharu backed away from her sister. She had never quite seen her like this before. "Are we still going through with this Injiki?" Ahatake asked, blocking back memories of his and Ryūka's last battle that the former Lieutenant had conjured up. "Definitely." Ryūka opened his eyes once more, allowing them to narrow darkly. "Once we bury Kyashi, we're going straight after them. They're all gonna die." He vowed, a mixture of venom and determination shining within his irises. Ahatake grinned, his Hollowfied eyes widening slightly. "I'll be more than happy to help you tear up in there." "Too right...." Ryūka said in return, knowing that Ahatake would be there to help him in his desire for vengeance. As he looked towards his own son, he slowly set Kyashi onto the sandy dunes and walked away from her. His footsteps were light, and his gait was slow as he approached Kibō. Then, when he was within reach of the boy, he did the unthinkable. His calm gait immediately shifted to a more aggressive one, and his hands viciously gripped his shoulders in order to snap him to attention. "Stop that crying RIGHT now, boy!!!" He snarled, not bothering to hide the anger anymore. "I didn't raise you to be a baby, did I?!" "B-but Mom's--" Kibō began to say, but was abruptly cut off. "She's dead, Kibou! She's DEAD!!!" Ryūka shouted, shaking him violently. "Your tears AREN'T going to change anything!!" Roughly, he released the boy (who was now staring at him with a scared expression) and fixed a rather intimidating glare. It showed vengeance, venom, and even cracks of grief. "You want to do something?! Quit blubbering like a fucking baby and help us kill these sons of bitches." Midoriko hissed for a second, standing up. "Injiki does have a point." She said quietly. Sitting here and crying wasn't going to do anything. They needed action. "So, what do we now?" Rukia asked. She had been quiet the whole time, but they had to get this started. The longer they waited, the more time the enemy had to either make a break for it or concoct a plan. They needed to strike while the iron was hot. The Injiki didn't answer her question directly. Instead, he raised his hand up to his earpiece again. "Major." He spoke, his tone losing its anger. "I heard that one of your men had placed some sort of tracker on the female leader. Is it still active?" "Yes..... surprisingly, it hasn't been discovered as of yet. I can bring up the coordinates on where she is if you desire to go after her." Ryuka nodded. "Kibō, you're too much of a burden right now. I want you to go and bury your mother, say a few last words, then come back after us when you've re-composed yourself..." He ordered calmly, not bothering to look back at the boy. Shakily, Kibō nodded, allowing himself to stand up. "The rest of us.... we up for going after them and ending this once and for all?"